A place for you
by What'sLeftOfABizarreChildhood
Summary: Aidan has always felt strongly for Henry. He thought it was simply a need to taint someone as simple and innocent seeming as the young medic. Then it was the protectiveness of a maker for their progeny. But maybe it's always been something more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A place for you

Genre: Romance

Pairing: (Eventually) Aidan/Henry

Rating: M (Just being carefull for later chapters)

Summary: Aidan has always felt strongly for Henry. Since the first time they met. He thought it was simply a need to taint someone as simple and innocent seeming as the young medic. Then it was the protectiveness of a maker for their progeny. But maybe it's always been something more.

A/N: This store does not have a beta, so any and all mistake are mine. And any and all constuctive criticism is welcome. Please R/R. Thank you much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human or it's characters! I do not make any profit from this. Thank you!

* * *

"For organizing the orphans, mother will want her pound of flesh." Suren paused, looking Henry over. A malicious gleam in her dark eyes. "And for what you did to me. I'll want a little more."

Suren's words sent a chill running down Aidan's spine. He feared what horrors the Mongolian princess had in mind for his progeny. What mid evil torture did she have in store?

Nothing could have prepared him for what she said next.

The site of the case full of knives and the almost reverent way she held them in her long, delicate fingers spoke volumes of her expertise in skinning. Aidan could almost picture her carving Henry's flesh away inch by agonizing inch. While he screamed, begged for her to stop. Whether by ending the torture or his life, Aidan was unsure.

He couldn't look away. It felt as though he'd been entranced by the thin, razor sharp bit of metal that Suren toyed idly between her fingers. He didn't know how long he stared. Until some unknown force caused him to rip his eyes away from the morbidly hypnotic weapon.

What had drown his attention?

A sound.

A sudden intake of breath.

Henry.

Aidan tuned to his progeny then. He made a subtle move, trying to draw the other vampires attention.

But Henry's wide horror filled eyes never left the blade in Suren's hands.

Aidan took him in fully then. The way his breath came in shortened yet soft ragged gasps. The tense set of his broad shoulders. The still raw and painful looking burns across his face, hands, down his neck and no doubt all over his body.

It struck him then.

Henry was weakened.

His body was ravaged from the house they had been _uninvited _from. And who knew when the last time he'd fed had been?

Of course a perfectly healthy vampire could survive being skinned. Provided that the one doing the skinning didn't go overboard or purposefully do irreparable damage.

But Henry looked like he was having trouble simply standing!

And, if Aidan were to guess by the look in Suren's eyes. She had no intention of handling Henry's 'punishment' carefully.

There was a more than fair chance that Henry would _not _survive this punishment.

That was _not _acceptable_!_

Aidan surged forward_._

"Wait! Suren, there's got to be some other way!"

Both of the other vampires looked at him then. One in shock and gratitude. The other with calculating suspicion.

Suren stared at him for a long moment. Searching his face for something. For what he did not know. Though she must have found it, because she then turned to Henry and ordered, "Leave us. Your maker and I will discuss the terms of your punishment. Then we will send for you."

Henry hesitated then, looking uneasy. "Aidan. It's okay. I can-"

"Just go!" Aidan grabbed his shoulder and started forcefully leading him towards the door. He leaned in and whispered urgently. "It will be alright! I promised you. Remember that."

And with that he pushed a protesting Henry out of the room. Firmly closing and locking the doors behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I realize that I forgot to explain where this is going and what is happening in the last chapter. This is the way I thought it should have gone. And since I doubt the Syfy network (I really don't like the new-ish name. I know it's been a while and all and I should be over it… But I don't want to! It will always be SciFi! It just looks like some one was trying to make fun of the network and found a way to the first part of syphilis as the name!) would most likely laugh me out of the building if I went in with a fan signed petition and a rewrite for the episode. Asses! I just went for the next best thing! A fan fiction! So as you can see I omitted writing Suren's little dialog about her father and his pets that part is implied. And the whole Aidan asking if Henry wanted to go through with it doesn't happen in my story, because by how they act I really couldn't see Aidan just being 'Oh, okay! Well if you're sure you want to become a human fillet o' fish, have fun!' No! Plus that didn't fit with my story. Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

And a special thanks to **Crazy animal lover** for the review! I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you'll keep reading, there's plenty more to come. And I was waiting for an Aidan/Henry for a while to. I just decided that if no one was going to give me one I'd just give myself one! Lol

* * *

Aidan paused before turning around. His hand still firmly holding the door knob.

He waited.

He could almost feel Henry just on the other side of the door. Waiting. 'Just _leave_!' He thought desperately. But the presence stayed. Aidan knew that Henry was lurking right on the other side. No doubt trying to listen in on the conversation about to take place. They say that Makers can sense their Progenies. Can almost feel their emotions. Like an echo of the real feelings reverberating through themselves. Aidan remembered Mother's blood drunken ranting about Suren's feelings from when she had been in the ground. He'd brushed them off as the ravings of a mother who would never admit to how guilty she really felt for what she was doing to her daughter. But now, as he stood there he swore he could feel a jumble of mixed emotions seeping through the door towards him.

There was fear. That was the most prominent feeling. No doubt fear for what was to become of him. Maybe even fear for Aidan himself. They both knew how Suren's temper could be. Especially when someone tried to deny her something she wanted or felt she deserved.

Then there was hope. No doubt Henry hoped that Aidan could convince the princess that a less, _extreme, _punishment would suffice.

There was something else there too. Aidan couldn't quite place that particular emotion. It was familiar. Yet not easily identifiable for some reason. It was a smaller 'echo' than the others. Almost as if Henry himself didn't feel it fully. Like it was an after thought, or maybe an unsure feeling. Aidan wondered at it for a moment trying to decipher it. But it was no use. It was like trying to see the source of a tiny flicker of light from far away in pitch blackness. The more you stared the more blurry it became. The light unfocusing your eyes until all you can see in the darkness is a bright smudge that resembles a water color painting.

A new emotion rose to the surface then. Curiosity. Was he wondering why they hadn't started to talk yet? Or could Henry perhaps feel Aidan's emotions too. Could Henry feel him trying to puzzle him out from the other side of the door?

Aidan almost laughed then.

An image forming in his mind of Henry knelt down, his hands cupped and ear pressed to the door like a child spying on the adults.

He would have laughed.

Were it not for the very dire prospect of the conversation itself. Henry's punishment, no, his very _life_! They depended on how well Aidan could handle this. How well he could placate Suren.

Aidan shook himself mentally then. It was time to get started.

But first.

"Henry. Go wait in the lounge. I'll come get you soon." Aidan spoke softly through the door. Still feeling for the emotions.

Shock flooded through this newfound link then. Followed a moment later by determination. Aidan heard a few shuffled footsteps then in the hall. The feeling receded slightly, but did not disappear complete.

Aidan almost laughed again. "The _lounge _Henry." Aidan said with a bit more force.

Another wave of shock, muddled with a fair bit of annoyance. There was more shuffling from the hallway then and the feelings gradually became more and more distant. Until they were little more than a slight whisper at the very back of his mind.

It was odd.

How easily he could feel Henry. Now that he tried. And knew what to look for.

He'd never felt anything from Bishop. Not even an inkling of emotion. Perhaps it meant that the bond between his own Maker and himself hadn't been as strong in some way. Maybe it was because Bishop had had so many progenies. He wasn't sure. It really didn't make that much difference now though did it? Bishop was gone. And while Aidan did miss him in some ways, it did no one any good to wonder at things you could never have the answer to.

Sighing quietly to himself, Aidan finally removed his hand from the door and turned around to face Suren and the matter at hand.

She was staring intently at him from the other side of the room. Her face almost unreadable. They stared at each other for a moment. He wondered how to approach things. One wrong word, even the wrong tone in which he spoke could cost Henry his life. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before Suren began for him.

"You are worried about losing him again." It was not a question. Her tone was flat and matter of fact.

"Of course." Aidan nodded stepping forward slowly to stand before her again in the middle of the room. "He is my progeny, and I-"

Something in Suren's eyes changed then, ever so slightly. She cut in harshly, "And all of those orphans that were culled tonight where Bishop's 'Progenies.' Your brothers and sisters, so to speak. Yet you had no problem letting them die painfully"

"That's different! They were…" Aidan wasn't sure how to explain it. Of course the orphans were different! He'd barely known any of them! They were just pawns Bishop had brought into play for his own little game. But Henry? Henry was more than a pawn in some power play, to be brought out onto the field and then tossed away like so much garbage! Surely Suren could understand that much!

"They were _what, _Aidan?" Suren spoke softly. He wasn't sure if it was meant to be gentle coxing or not, but it came out more like a threatening hiss. She began to circle around the desk. Coming to stand more directly in front of Aidan. She eyed him critically, her brows slightly furrowed. Her lips downturn at the corners in a frustrated frown.

He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say. She was obviously fishing for something.

"They were not my responsibility to take care of! They were not my blood! We may have shared a maker but that is were the similarities ended!" He let out an exasperated sigh. Running his hand through his messy back hair squeezing his eyes shut. He counted to ten to calm himself before he continued. "Henry is more than that."

"How much more?"

It was barely a whisper. At first Aidan wasn't even sure he'd heard it, or if he had if he'd heard correctly.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Aidan suddenly felt a bit defensive. What was Suren playing at?

"How. Much. More?" She enunciated slowly and firmly. An underlying threat. "Tell me now, Aidan. What exactly does Henry mean to you? What was you reason for changing him?"

Aidan stared at her incredulously.

What?

Why had he…?

"Suren… I don't know how to answer that. I-"

"Easily!" She snapped. "What was it about him that made you decide to turn him?"

Aidan stood silently for quite a while. Shocked at the turn the conversation had taken. Where was all of this coming from?

Was she testing him?

Was she trying to see how far Aidan would be willing to go to keep Henry from harm? Was that why she wanted to know?

The minutes ticked by slowly.

"I'm waiting Aidan!"

He met her eyes then. They were angry. Narrowed and pinning him to the spot. There was an accusation in them. But an accusation of what, he had no idea. Aidan had no way of knowing what answer would soothe the situation. So he decided that all he could do was tell her the absolute truth.

"He was a medic in the field during World War I. I was fighting in the US army. I'd rushed into an enemy trench. I killed all of the enemy soldiers. But not before they riddled me with more bullets than I can remember." He paused then, images of the dirty and noisy medics tent flashing before his eyes. He didn't see Suren any more. He was so lost in the vivid memories of that fateful night. He missed the slight softening of Suren's eyes. The way her shoulders slumped slightly as he went on. "Henry was assigned to take care of me. They all thought I was going to die before morning." He let out a derisive chuckle at that thought. "But Henry. He stayed with me. He pulled out all of the bullets. He wanted to make me comfortable in my last moments I guess." He laughed again, but the sound was more gentle this time. He could see Henry's face. Brows furrowed in concentration behind those large round glasses, as he work out each bit of metal from Aidan's flesh. Trying to be as quick and careful as he could manage. The way his hands had shook. "He was so innocent. He even read to me!" A small smile spread over his face at the memory of the confused man's face at his comment about liking Whitman just fine. "Then when he saw that I had healed he proclaimed it a 'Miracle!' He told me that he wished he could be more like me. He asked what it felt like to kill someone. I told him that he would be lucky to never know." He paused then. His eyes becoming even more distant, if that was even possible. Again he missed the look of understanding begin to dawn on Suren's face. "But somewhere, deep down. I think I wanted him to know. I wanted to make him like me in some way." Another pause. "Then that idiotic, superstitious Frenchman decided to try and stake me." The anger that flashed across Aidan's face was unmistakable, but it wasn't for himself. "The fool managed to stake Henry in a struggle instead! I killed him for it. I killed everyone in the tent. I filled myself on their blood. Then I went back to Henry. He was barely conscious. I promised him that he would never die. That I would never let him die. I promised that he would see the world through new eyes. That he would always have a place at my side. I don't know if he even heard me then. He had lost so much blood, he was barely hanging on when I turned him."

He finally looked at Suren again. By then her face was a mask of indifference. She let nothing show of what she thought of his story. So he continued, finishing his explanation.

"I promised him all of those things. And I've already broken one of them. I sent him away. Told him to never come back. I can't in good conscience break any of those promises again. Please understand that!"

"I understand now." Her voice was soft, and he felt as though she wanted to say more but she did not.

Another long moment of silence paced between them.

Then taking a long breath she straightened her shoulders and walked forward, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek gently. "I have decided on a new punishment for him. And in turn, a way to set Mother's mind at ease as to my ability to rule competently."

His jaw clenched at her words. He hopped that he had not made things worse for Henry.

Or for himself.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Woo hoo! Chapter 2! I can't believe how quickly I'm busting this story out! This new muse of mine is good! The last one was kind of lazy. But anyways. Chapter 2 is done and I'm thinking of what exactly I want to do with 3. Maybe one from Henry's POV. Not sure. I know I'm going to do some from Suren's POV soon. You guys may not like what she's got planned, but you'll understand in the end. Well thanks for reading! Please R&R! Thank you much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading! And a special thanks to Queen of War, lotusblossom, Mathwiz010, and princesstinkerbell45 for your reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Working alot lately and finally had the time to sit down and just write.

Remember I have no Beta so all of the mistakes here are my own, be _critical _if you wish, just be gentle with the _criticism_! My muse and I do this for fun in our off time to unwind after work. And too many flames will make it too hot and uncomfortable at the writing desk for our liking. Thanks.

* * *

Henry was waiting for him in the lounge like he'd asked when Aidan finished talking to Suren. He was reclined back in one of the plush hotel armchairs looking, to anyone who didn't know better, like he was as relaxed as could be. But Aidan knew by the way he kept touching his temple, that he was nervous and worrying. In his anxiety, he was unconsciously reaching for the glasses that were no longer there, a nervous habit he still hadn't kicked from his human days.

Aidan had thought of buying him a pair with fake lenses once.

Eighty years ago.

An intense wave of guilt washed over him at the thought. He'd failed to keep one of his promises then. He'd chosen a woman he'd barely known and forsaken his progeny. He'd never forgiven himself for that.

But _now_?

Now he had the chance to make amends! He would _not _let it go to waste!

With a determined stride he closed the distance between them just as Henry glanced up to meet his gaze. A look of surprise in his grey-blue eyes.

* * *

Henry was so confused!

How had Aidan known he hadn't left? He'd backed up several feet from the door and had been as quiet as possible! Even by supernatural standards! How had he done it?

He pondered that for a while as he sat in the nearly empty lounge at the front of the hotel lobby.

Plus, he'd had those strange feelings again. It'd been so long since he'd last felt them that he'd all but forgotten about them. Having pushed them to the back of his mind when he couldn't figure them out.

Come to think of it. He hadn't felt these 'Ghost feelings' as he'd started calling them when he'd first felt them, since he'd left Boston eighty years ago.

They were strange. They felt faint at times and just as strong, if not stronger than his own feelings at times. But they had a sort of muffled, or muted quality to them. Like listening to a sound, or someone talking while you're under water. He wasn't sure what they where. All he knew is they weren't his own feelings. They were coming from somewhere… Someone, else.

Perhaps they were from…

_No that couldn't be! _Henry thought shaking himself mentally.

Aidan didn't seem the type to posses such feelings as the one constant among the ever changing jumble. That bright blinding light at the swirling center of the disjointed chaos that was all of the other feelings. It was warm and brilliant. Like the sun. Back before he'd been forced to leave Boston it was a source of comfort when he'd needed it. When ever he was upset, confused or worried about something he'd just focus on the Ghost Feelings and that gentle warmth would instantly soothe him.

Aidan had always taken his easy going attitude as a lack of maturity or caring. But in all actuality it was just so hard to worry about things with that particular feeling constantly washing over him.

He had sorely missed it in his years on the run.

But they were back now.

Which led him again to wonder at their source.

_Not that I'll have time to find out once Suren gets her hands on me. _He thought with a grimace.

He knew that even with Aidan willing to go to bat for him she would likely not back down on this issue.

Just as he knew that no matter what she said to the contrary, there was a very slim chance he'd walk away from his punishment. Even if Aidan could somehow manage to dissuade her from the whole skinning alive idea.

She'd just think up something worse.

Henry shuddered at the thought.

_Not that you don't deserve it. You damned fool. _He chided himself for what must have been the billionth time since that night so long ago.

Henry was pondering these thoughts when he felt the ghost feelings rising more prominently to the surface again.

Worry, doubt, and number of other feelings again swirling around that bright star of warmth at the center. A brief touch of amusement, then a crushing wave of guilt. Followed by unyielding resolve. He heard footsteps approaching then. He looked up in time to see Aidan striding towards him, his jaw set in a look of determination. As he got closer the feelings grew stronger.

_Well I'll be damned! _He thought with a great deal of shock and wonder.

* * *

She should have seen it years ago.

She felt so foolish now. Watching from the other side of the lobby as Aidan went to tell Henry the new agreement.

It was so obvious.

Well not to the two men apparently.

Suren almost laughed, though she felt more like crying at the moment. It was hard coming to terms with the fact that the only man you ever really loved, who you thought loved you in return, was never really in love with you at all. He'd always loved someone else. Had come so close to realizing it too. But he'd been forced into a rash decision, and made a mistake.

She wanted to hate him for it. To hate them both for it. But the truth was she couldn't. Because she did love Aidan. She had for a very long time. And when you love someone that much, for that long. All you really want is for them to be happy.

Even if you have to shove that happiness down their throat and force them to take it like medicine. Because they were do damned blind to see it on their own.

So that's what she was going to do.

This was not a punishment, this was just a firm helping hand. A forceful shove in the right direction to seeing the truth.

They may not understand now, but they would in time. And they would thank her for it eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… I'm not going to be skinned?"

"No." Aidan replied for the umpteenth time in a clipped tone as they descended the steps in front of the hotel to the street.

"And Suren didn't say what she was going to do instead?" Henry continued in a suspicious tone.

"That's right."

Henry's hand shot out to grab Aidan by the elbow, pulling him up short. "I don't believe that!" He accused heatedly. "You know what she's planning!"

Aidan opened his mouth to reply but Henry cut him off. He could feel the tell tale stirrings of guilt welling up within the other vampire through the Ghost Feelings.

"Don't lie to me Aidan!"

"I wasn't going to-"

"Yes! You were!" Henry almost yelled, his face screwed up into a look of hurt and betrayal. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before adding in a much softer tone, barely a whisper. "I could feel it."

"You… You what?" Aidan stared at him in shock and disbelief.

They were both quiet for a moment. Just standing there on the sidewalk staring at each other. "What did you just say?" Aidan asked again more forcefully.

"I said…" Henry stalled. How was he going to get around this one? He thought rapidly trying to think of something to say that wasn't, _'Well, I was just calling you out on a lie you hadn't even told yet because I could tell that you were going to lie through this empathic link I seem to have to you!' _Because _that _would go over _so _well! He may as well just commit himself now!

"Well?"

"I said, I felt like you were lying to me." Henry finally replied lamely averting his gaze. After a long moment of strained silence he chanced a look at Aidan out of the corner of his eye. Aidan was staring at him. Very intently. Like he was looking for something in his face. A tell maybe.

Henry wondered what all of the people passing by must think looking at the two of them like this. He had no doubt that he looked as upset as he felt, standing there still holding on tightly to Aidan's arm. Aidan staring at him like that.

_People probably think we are… No!_

That was ridiculous!

Henry dropped his hand then, and looked away once more. He stepped a little further away as well, putting a good foot or two of space between them.

So as not to give the wrong impression he told himself.

Because that _was _ridiculous!

_Really! How could people think that?_

He reached up to scratch at his temple absently, and Aidan let out a low sigh.

"Look…" Aidan paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "She didn't outright say what she has planned. Just that it wasn't skinning." There was another pause in which Aidan wouldn't look him in the eye. Henry could feel apprehension rolling off of him in waves.

"And?"

"And what, Henry?"

"You have at least a good idea of what she has in store. I know you do!"

Aidan sighed again and started forward. As he stepped passed Henry he brought his right hand up to the small of Henry's back to gently urge him to walk along beside him.

"Alright look. I have a few vague ideas. But it's hard to tell with her these days. Suren's been a bit different since…" He trailed off, not really needing to finish. They both knew how being grounded even for short periods of time could damage ones psyche. "Anyway, I can't be sure what she has planned. All I know for certain is that she's promised that it will not be anything involving physical damage, and…" Aidan's face screwed up in a look of confusion that was reaffirmed by the ghost feelings. "That she says it will help us both to see where we went wrong."

Henry stopped walking suddenly, only then noticing that Aidan's hand had still been at the small of his back as they'd been walking. _How odd. _He thought briefly. "Wait! 'Help us both?' What does that mean? Surely she isn't going to punish you as well!" Henry began to panic at the thought of Aidan being made to share in his punishment just because he'd refused to stand by and let him be harmed. "Aidan! You can't! She can't! Why would she-"

Aidan's hand flew up and he gripped Henry's shoulders, holding him still and making him look him in the eye. Effectively putting a stop to he rant. "Henry! Calm down! It will be okay. Remember she _promised _no physical harm."

"That's little comfort considering that not twenty minutes ago it was only me who was going to be punished! Now it's you as well! I can't do that to you! This was my mistake, I should be the only one who has to pay for it!"

Henry started to pull away and head back towards the hotel.

"No! Henry, no!" Aidan's grip tightened on his shoulders.

Henry tried to fight his hold but Aidan was having none of it. Suddenly Henry was pulled forward, Aidan's arms wrapping around his shoulders. Henry was so shocked that he simply fell into the embrace. But soon enough he relaxed as that warm feeling at the center of the ghost feelings grew what felt like ten fold in intensity.

"It's going to be fine. I promised." Aidan's voice was so soft even with his heightened hearing he almost couldn't hear him.

After a moment Henry's arms came up slowly and closed around Aidan. Returning the embrace.

"I know Aidan. I remember." Was Henry's only reply.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing everyone. Sorry things can take a while to update, but I am writing! I'm trying to figure out how best to take this. I know what I want and I have several things written already. I'm just working on sequence now. Please keep reviewing! Your support and suggestions are always welcome, thanks!


End file.
